


The Hangover

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [9]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Davina's 21st birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. Takes place about five years after the start of the series. No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Smashing Headache' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

The morning after her 21st birthday, Davina woke up later than usual. Immediately the light streaming through the curtains in Cami’s bedroom sent pain shooting through her skull, and she quickly snapped her eyes shut.

Slowly, Davina re-opened her eyes. The headache was still there, and would not go away.

Carefully, Davina climbed out of the bed and made her way to the kitchen, where Cami was eating a bowl of cereal. “Good morning” said Cami as Davina sat down at the table.

Davina winced. Her girlfriend’s voice was like a jackhammer in her ears. “Not so loud” she whispered.

Cami tried to hide a smile. “I take it you don’t want anything for breakfast, then.”

Davina looked green at the suggestion. “Aspirin” she said.

Cami stood up from the table and went over to the drawer where she kept all the medicine. She grabbed two pills from the bottle and handed them to the witch, who she also poured a glass of water. “Water helps” she said, as Davina swallowed the pills.

Davina rested her head on the table. “Why did I drink so much?”

“When I turned 21 I had just gotten dumped by my first serious boyfriend” said Cami. “My friends took me out and got me even drunker than you were last nice. Trust me; you didn’t do anything I didn’t do.”

“Did I make a fool of myself?” Davina said, almost afraid to ask.

“Are you kidding? Compared to what I’ve seen at Rousseau’s you were downright boring” assured Cami.

“I’m still never drinking again.”


End file.
